Band-pass amplifiers are used in a wide variety of electronic systems. In particular, inductor-load amplifiers may be used to receive and amplify narrow band clock signals in high-speed serial input-output communication links. It is desirable for the peak of the response of the amplifier to match the center frequency of the narrow band clock signal. However, the peak of the response may depend upon the inductance of the inductor-load, as well as the capacitance of capacitors connected in parallel with the inductor-load. Accordingly, once a band-pass amplifier has been fabricated in an integrated circuit process technology, it would be useful to provide a control circuit to adaptively tune the band-pass amplifier when used in a system, so as to match the center frequency of a received narrow band clock signal.